


No More Lies

by fiftyshadesofsarah



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, F/M, Lies, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofsarah/pseuds/fiftyshadesofsarah
Summary: You haven fallen for the Antichrist, Michael Langdon. He knows about it. And so does somebody else.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s), Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. ~ Chapter 1 ~

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your name

Michael Langdon, the antichrist. He was trying to dominate the world with his personal assistant, Ms. Mead. Michael had been evil ever since he was young, probably because of his father Tate Langdon. Because of this, an apocalypse had happened. Over 7 billion people were dead, the air outside was radioactive which was the cause for most people's death and Cordelia's powers were slowly waning.

Cordelia was a witch and in charge of a coven. You, were apart of that coven.

Right now you were in a bunker. Outpost 3. You were having a private conversation with Michael in his bedroom because he wanted to talk. You only spoke to him confused as to why he wanted to speak to you.

His bedroom was dim due to the one candle that lit up the room, since there was no electricity.

-"You came", Michael said, having a slight grin on his face. 

_-"Yes,_ because I was confused as to why you asked me to come here..." you replied, walking up to him.

Michael chuckled pacing around in his room. He dug his hand in his golden long hair.

-"I wanted to talk about the way you look at me, every time you see me. You think I haven't noticed, (Y/N)?" he asked. Now Michael was staring at you, waiting for a response. This made you nervous so, you decided to look at a wall nearby while your fingers trembled and got sweaty.

-"You know what, I'm going to get going because I shouldn't even be in a room with you before Cordelia catches me. You're the antichrist!" you snapped, turning around to leave his bedroom.

He quickly went over to you before you could leave and grabbed your wrist, turning you around. This made you feel butterflies all over.

-"Do _not_ , change the subject. Tell me why?" he asked, leaning in closer to your face cupping your cheek.

-"Michael. Get the fuck off of me!". you retorted, attempting to get his hand off of your wrist. You saying this made him hold onto your wrist even harder.

-"Tell, me (Y/N)" Michael insisted. He moved his hand that was last cupping your cheek to your left breast, squeezing it softly. This caused you to moan lightly.

-"Michael, please." you begged, unsure where to put yours hands. Your face had heated up rapidly. You were blushing... 

You've had a crush on the antichrist ever since you've laid eyes on him, but you always tried to supress your feelings against him because you knew it would never work out.

Michael wrapped his hand around your neck, letting go of your wrist. 

-"I know you like me. Don't play dumb" he whispered in your ear. Tingles now all over.

You backed up against the door as he went forward until his chest was against yours. This made you moan a bit louder now.

The sexual tension in the room was growing rapidly, but you had to get out of there as soon as possible.

-"Can we speak about this later? I really don't want Cordelia to catch me!" you said, guiding your hand to the door handle behind you.

-"Sure thing" Michael said, letting go of your neck your breast. 

You turned around to leave his bedroom a second time. But then, you felt Michael's heavy hands on your waist. Michael's whole body was pressed against yours. His member touching your behind.

Was it wrong that you liked the antichrist?

Or was it just a passing phase?

Michael picked you up and turned you around once again but this time, he had picked you up and placed you on top of his hard-wooden desk. He looked at you up and down, seeing how you were trembling because of his touch.

-"You know, you're actually way more stupid than I thought and I'm usually right. Why did you think for a second I was going to let you leave? Just like everybody else in my life has. Just like my father".

-"Michael I wasn't trying to come off that way. I said I would speak to you later..." 

He put his hand around your neck and tightened it, making you hold you breath.

-"Admit it, you like me. I'll let you go of you if you do. I want to hear it nice and clear" Michael insisted, giving you a wide grin.

-"Yes. Yes I do Michael. I do like you", you gave in. This made Michael feel proud because you liked him and you followed his orders. "Can you get off me now- please?" you asked.

-"Of course, princess" 

Great, he's already given you a pet name. You hated when people gave you pet names but with Michael, it was different. You still couldn't figure out why you liked him.

Was it his silky blonde hair?

His dark, ironical smile?

Or his hushed husky voice?

He let go your neck and stepped back, giving you space to come off the hard desk.  You unlocked and went out of the room, only to see Mallory standing right outside.

How long had she been there for? 

Did she hear everything you said?

-"Oh! Mallory...How are you?" 

-"(Y/N), what exactly are you doing in Michael's room?" she asked

Your palms started getting sweaty.

-"Just talking about- you know.." you were trying to come up with a excuse but you were failing badly. "How long have you been standing outside the door?" you asked, hands now trembling.

-"Long enough to know that _you_ like Michael..." she said, looking you up and down with disgust.

Time around you stopped. Hearing those few words were capable enough to make you have a panic attack. Mallory was close to being the next supreme and it was hard for her to keep secrets. If she were to say anything about you and Michael, the consequences would be rough. 

-"M- Mallory, please don't tell anyone. I don't know what's gotten a hold of me" you whimpered, giving Mallory puppy eyes, "Please keep this a secret, I can't let anybody know about this!"

-"I'll try..." she said, putting her hand on your shoulder with a slight smile.


	2. ~ Chapter 2 ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days have passed and your anxiety was growing every second. Cordelia is starting to get worried because she has seen your change in personality and you haven't came out of your room since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is a bit short. The next chapter is going to be long ( I hope! ) so don't worry! The next chapter should be up in a couple of days. Sorry for the wait as well.
> 
> Tell me if there are any spelling errors, a line that makes no sense or something that I can add on/ improve! :))

There was a loud knock at your room door.

-"(Y/N), are you in there?".

The voice called out from the other side of the door. It sounded like Cordelia's.

This made you jump. You were sitting on your canopy bed thinking about how Cordelia would react if you were to tell her you liked Michael.

You staggered across the room to open the door, not wanting Cordelia to stand outside any longer.

-"Ah, there you are! Can I come in?" she asked with a bright smile on her face. She was still standing outside of your room waiting for your permission.

-"Yea, sure", you replied, scared of what Cordelia wanted.

The two of you walked over to your unoccupied bed. Cordelia realised the fear in your eyes but she wasn't exactly sure why you were scared?

-"(Y/N), are you okay? You haven't been attending any classes. Even Zoe is starting to get worried", she admitted, as she gave you a slight sympathetic, pleasant smile.

You hated seeing Cordelia like this but it was for the best. At least Mallory hasn't told Cordelia about the news. Yet.

-"I'm fine, I have just been feeling sick lately", you reassured her.

Cordelia's white, anxious face lit up when you had said that. Her body was less tense now.

That's what you loved about Delia, how she was always there to check up on people and how she cares about other people's feelings more than hers. She leaned over towards you to give you a bear-like but affectionate hug.

She pulled away from the hug with a now intimate, radiant smile.

-"That's great! Oh, Mallory will be my personal assistant now, so that means you are going to try to get to know Michael better so we know what plans he might make to take over the world".

Great. That was the last thing you wanted to hear today.

-"But, Mallory is way more powerful than I am. Why can't she do that?" you asked, hoping that she would change her mind.

-"Mallory is already playing an important role in this and-". Before Cordelia could even finish speaking, you audibly sighed as your eyes filled with tears.

Although Michael knew that you liked him you still didn't know if he liked you back. In addition, you had to help the coven or else Michael would take over the world and probably kill the whole coven apart from you ( if you were lucky ) and it would be all your fault. You didn't want to let Cordelia down since you knew that she had been through a lot before all this mess, and you felt guilty knowing that you be cause of her unhappiness.

-"Did I say something wrong, sweetheart?" 

-"No!" you blurted out, trying to hold back the tears from streaming down your face.

-"So you're okay with the job?"

-"Sure! That will be not a problem!", you lied.

-"Great! You will be starting tomorrow!"


End file.
